Jubilaum
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: Era aniversário do Suíça, e ninguém parecia se lembrar.


Suíça estava nervoso.

- Ne ne Doitsu... - Itália cutucava a nação mencionada em voz baixa.

- Preste atenção na reunião. - censurou a Alemanha, no mesmo tom.

- Eu sei~ Mas, olha, o Suíça não está mais assustador que o normal?

- Não fique apontando! - Alemanha direcionou suas íris azuladas para o outro loiro. Uma aura perigosa envolvia-o, parecendo esperar uma oportunidade para pular no pescoço de alguém; mas se tratando daquele europeu em particular, era mais provável que ele desse tiros!

Era aniversário do Suíça, e ninguém parecia se lembrar.

- Era de se esperar daqueles caras... - murmurou Suíça para si, saindo da sala de reuniões, que daquela vez havia sido em seu país, com a cabeça baixa.

- Oh~ Então é o seu aniversário, Suíça? Por quê não me contou antes? Eu poderia ter feito algo para você! - exclamou um pequeno Áustria, enquanto um garoto de idade semelhante fazia-lhe alguns curativos.

- Você ia para uma batalha, não é? Não tinha como eu contar – Suíça deu de ombros, mantendo o semblante sério - Quer me dar um presente? Não fique me dando trabalho. Vença pelo menos _uma_ batalha, oras.

- Entendi.

- O quê?

- Vou fazer isso! - exclamou o austríaco confiante.

Aquelas palavras desconcertaram o outro garoto, para logo o mesmo dar um suspiro alto.

- Só fique alegre quando conseguir, idiota!

O garoto apenas riu em resposta. E Suíça continuou desconfiado do que havia dito. Mais derrotas vieram, até que...

- Eu derrotei o Hungria.

- É mesmo...?

"Aquela vitória só aconteceu quando o chefe do Áustria mudou e, depois daquilo, ele desfez a nossa aliança. Que péssimo presente atrasado." Foi o que pensou o loiro, observando seu jardim pela janela.

"É mesmo... depois daquilo, eu nunca mais falei do meu aniversário. Nem para a Liech... e quem chegou a saber provavelmente já deve ter esquecido, e a minha personalidade não ajuda a falar disso; mas eu realmente gostaria... Hum?" Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida, quando avistou uma figura que corria pelo gramado.

"É o Itália... ele veio cortar caminho por aqui de novo!?"

Pegou a arama encostada em sua cadeira e correu para fora, com a intenção de perseguir o italiano; entrou no mesmo prédio de antes, arfando, pois tivera que passar por muita coisa até chegar. Nossa, como ele corria! E ele ainda tinha um bom preparo físico. Ainda revoltado, ele empurrou a sala que servira para reunião, e ficou surpreso por encontrar sua irmã Liech ali.

E não apenas ela.

- Fiz direitinho? - perguntou o mais novo dos italianos, escondido atrás do Alemanha; ele passou a mão em sua cabeça, como se fosse um cachorrinho, e murmurou um "humrum". Além deles, havia outras nações, que iriam para seus lares apenas no outro dia, então decidiram ajudar.

- O quê...? - ao olhar ao redor, ele percebeu que a sala fora quase que totalmente modificada. Estava arrumada com doces, salgados, bolos e... queijo...?

- Desculpem a demora. - Áustria disse com tom de voz educado.

Suíça se virou, os dois olhos se encontraram... e tudo seria muito bonito, cheio de clima, se o Suíça não fosse um envergonhado.

- O-O QUE DIABOS É ISSO!? - ele apontou furioso para o que Áustria tinha em mãos.

- Não está vendo? É queijo. - falou o músico dando de ombros.

- Espere um minuto... aqueles queijos ali também são presentes...?

E pelo cheiro forte do queijo que o Canadá se mandou... espera... ele foi convidado?

- Ora, irmão - falou a Liech, que secretamente (como sempre) tinha planejado aquilo tudo. Ela soubera do dia em uma conversa (também secreta) que teve com o Áustria, enquanto Suíça viajava a negócios alguns meses antes. - a maioria aqui presente não te conhece muito, então...

- E é muito mais barato comprar queijo, não é mesmo? - provocou o austríaco.

Bem, essa parte da história teve que ser cortado porque havia altas doses de perseguição suíças contra austríacos...

- Será que... não foi uma boa idéia? - Liech se perguntou enquanto penteava seus cabelos louros, de frente ao espelho de seu quarto. Já era bem tarde, então se preparava para dormir... porém, ao deitar-se, ela enxergou um pequeno papel, próximo a porta, com a luz do abajur.

- Ah... é do meu irmão...

Ao aproximar o papelzinho da luz, ela pode ler os seguintes dizeres: "Obrigado".

E apenas com isso, Liech pode dormir tranquila (Não podemos falar o mesmo do Áustria).

* * *

Não pensem errado, eu realmente postei no dia! (1º de agosto) é porque só agora que estou passando para cá xD

Reviews? \o\


End file.
